FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor circuit configuration.
In order to test integrated semiconductor circuits, such as semiconductor memories, input terminals must be provided that are no longer needed during normal operation and take away space. It is accordingly usual to reduce two internal terminals to only one external terminal through the use of a converter circuit. Then, by means of the converter circuit, a ternary input signal at the external terminal is, for instance, converted into two binary signals at the two internal terminals. However, that still required input signals having a level which was higher than the operating voltage of the circuit.